Flamante oscuridad
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Zuko y Katara caen a una oscura cueva, que parece puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento, uno de los dos esta herido, ¿declararan su amor el uno por el otro? ¿ sobrevivirán?


"Flameante oscuridad"

Aquel día era soleado, el cielo despejado, inicios de primavera. Todos habían salido a pasear por las praderas, cercanas al palacio de la nación del fuego. Zuko estaba con Mai, Aang con Katara y a lo lejos, Toph discutía con Sokka.

-Zuko-dijo Katara con entusiasmo- ¿Podrías ayudarme a encender la fogata?

-Claro, espera un segundo.

Caminaron por un sendero buscando leña, la superficie era irregular y llena de piedras, ambos platicaban trivialidades, el chico con la cicatriz miro hacia arriba, una enorme piedra estaba a punto de caerles encima, todo paso tan rápido que solo pudo gritarle a la chica:

-¡KATARA!- grito sintiendo una enorme preocupación correrle por el cuerpo, no hubo otra cosa que hacer se abalanzo sobre la chica que mira la roca perpleja, sin reaccionar; en ese momento ella vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, la marea de recuerdos fue interrumpida por un par de manos cálidas rodearle el vientre.

Todo se oscureció, ella tanteo a medias sintiéndose desorientada en aquel entorno que le era desconocido, escucho toser a Zuko, a lo lejos, sus ojos vieron sombras que la asustaban y le recordaban a sus peores miedos, cómo perder a las personas que ama.

El maestro fuego encendió en su mano derecha una pequeña flama que apenas si alcanzaba para el pequeño espacio rocoso en el que se encontraban él y Katara. Zuko gimió sintiendo un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrerle el abdomen, se miró el cuerpo lleno de tierra, y enseguida observo a la maestra agua que corría hacia él, sintió como su vista se nublaba, ella se abalanzaba desesperadamente sobre él, con agua brillante en la herida, y entonces perdió la conciencia…

Entonces unos cálidos labios, dulces y suaves que estaban en los suyos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, analizo su entorno, escucho el techo crujir y desmoronarse sobre ellos. Una cara morena llena de lágrimas mismas que le surcaban el polvo que empezaba a acumularse en la cara; lo abrazo sollozando, el solo cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento, puso sus manos en la espalda descubierta de ella, su piel tersa, y cálida, ella era tan delicada, y su piel seguía siendo hermosa, ella era hermosa, a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo. Su herida escocia su piel, y pudo apartar su mano para no quemar a Katara con el fuego, palpo el lugar donde se encontraba una gran roca con gran filo que atravesó su piel, miro a Katara preocupado, y sin siquiera dudarlo sacó aquella roca, rompiéndose unas costillas, la sangre empezó a escurrirle confundiéndose con las ropas carmesí de la nación del fuego, Katara enseguida curo la herida con su agua control, Zuko sonrió ignorando el dolor, ella se quitó la pañoleta que tenía en el cabello y lo enredo sobre una rama y le prendió fuego con la llama que Zuko aún tenía en sus mano, así ella podría tener la atención de sus dos manos. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho con cuidado, en la situación en la que estaban ninguno pensó en otra cosa que pudieran hacer, ambos pensaban que su fin sería dentro de esa oscura cueva, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro empezaron a mostrarse. Las bocas de ambos se encontraron en un apasionado beso que pareció durar una eternidad, las manos de Zuko se movían recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven maestra, los besos se perdían entre gemidos y respiraciones ahogadas, la herida del chico de ojos dorados aún le dolía y los dos se encontraban en una posición incómoda, pero eso no les impidió seguir amándose aún en sus últimos momentos dentro de aquella situación.

Llego el momento cuando la ropa empezó a estorbarles, con cada movimiento, alzar el brazo, mover la cabeza, con cada pequeña cosa que hacían sentían el fin más cerca, sus voces hasta ese momento solo habían sido, gemidos, respiraciones y alguna que otra promesa de amarse hasta la muerte, que ironía. El chico de cabello negro hablo entre los besos de aquellos ojos zafiro:

-Katara, si seguimos así-sonrió- el techo se caerá sobre nosotros más pronto de lo que esperamos- creo que puedo ver algo.

Ella se hizo a un lado, aún con la blusa desatada, dejando que Zuko con cuidado de no abrir su herida, apagara el fuego y pudieran ver mejor aquella luz. En efecto, y si sus sospechas eran correctas, era la luz crepuscular de ese día a punto de morir, solo era una pequeña abertura entre los muros de piedra, pero esa pequeña luz les dio algo de esperanza, se tomaron de las manos, aún llenas de tierra y sangre y se volvieron a besar lentamente, la luz anaranjada los bañaba y le daba un aspecto romántico a aquella pequeña cueva que fue testigo de aquel repentino amor, esperaron cerca de su fuente de esperanza, así abrazados esperaron un buen rato, ambos trataban de compensar el tiempo hablando, pero Zuko estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre y no había comido en varias horas, estaba débil, y se desmayó a la mitad de una oración…

Y entonces Katara despertó con el nombre de Zuko de la boca, busco frenéticamente en la habitación, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el hombre al que amaba, seguía a su lado, y no desangrándose en alguna oscura cueva…

¿Continuará?...


End file.
